


Sway With Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mild fluff.Nadiya and Davood can't fight feelings anymore.





	Sway With Me

He doesn’t mean to fall in love with Nadiya, he knows she won’t be right for him, or perhaps he isn’t right for her, at least, he keeps telling himself to be careful, not to fall for her. Still, as time passes, he finds himself smiling at her, laughing at the way she smiles back at him, finding ways to comfort her. He knows, too well, that time will split them apart and he has to be ready to let her go. 

She surprises him on their last day, pulling him into a hug and holding him tightly, her breath almost caressing his ear as she talks to him, still not letting him go. When, finally, she does release him, he finds himself drawn to push hair out of her eyes, then, finally, kiss her. 

She stiffens under his kiss, then, slowly, relaxes. When he pulls back, she smiles, then sighs.

“Well, this could get... difficult.”

Davood laughs softly.

“I can do difficult.”


End file.
